


Mission Impossible

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Ice Cream, Missions Gone Wrong, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sneaking Around, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Good Ship Fury/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron isn't sure he's the right man for the job, but he gives it his best shot anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scriptrixlatinae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptrixlatinae/gifts).



> This fic is for scriptrixlatinae, who provided the Words (which I tweaked a little)!
> 
> Soulmark AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Cameron was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be in here, but he was on a mission. A field mission. A former desk jockey/helicarrier tech, on a field mission inside the belly of the beast: Avengers Tower.

He mumbled his prepared excuse under his breath, what he would say if he got caught. "I must have gotten turned around, could you point me toward Maria Hill's office? I must have gotten turned around, could you point me toward Maria Hill's office?"

He swallowed nervously and crept up the steps. The room looked deserted. The tablet was there on the desk. He approached and picked it up, fumbling with the thumb drive the former Director had entrusted to him.

"Are you sure I'm the right... person for the job, sir?" he had asked.

Fury had grunted, giving him a nod. "Romanov already said no."

"I'll... I'll do my best." 

Truthfully, being the second choice to Natasha Romanov had boosted his confidence so much that he hadn't even questioned  _ why _ Fury would want to erase one picture from Tony Stark's tablet until he had stepped out of the elevator and into the billionaire's lab.

Then the picture popped up.

Everything made sense.

And he couldn't help but laugh.

Cameron jumped when there was a loud metallic crash on the other side of the room. He tried to do three things at once: look innocent, yank the thumb drive out, and put the tablet back on the desk where it belonged.

He failed at all three, beginning to sweat as he nearly dropped the tablet on the floor when Fury's thumb drive refused to come out. He began to swear under his breath, applying more force, but the disturbance on the other side of the lab didn't appear to be because of him.

It was an angry brunette, throwing tools and kicking a rather contrite-looking robot (if looking contrite was something robots could do).

And she was shouting. At him.

"U and DUM-E need to stop screwing with the delicate space dinglehopper before I disassemble them into hardware store cast-offs!" said the Words on his back. "And—" She paused when she spotted him. Apparently she was expecting someone other than her Soulmate. "You're..."

"I must have gotten turned around, could you point me toward Maria Hill's office?" Cameron rushed out, despite the fact that he was still holding damning evidence in his hands.

Her eyes went wide. "JARVIS?" she called. "Why is my Soulmate in Tony's lab?"

"I believe he entered on Director Fury's behalf, to remove some rather sensitive material from Mr. Stark's possession," came a voice out of nowhere. "Unfortunately, he has failed; Mr. Stark left very specific instructions for this contingency, and I have already activated the Just Desserts Protocol."

"J-just desserts?" Cameron repeated.

"The photo has been transmitted by email to all current S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

Cameron stopped struggling with the thumb drive (he had doubts that it would ever come out of the tablet now) when the photo he'd been sent to delete popped up on a huge screen over his head.

His Soulmate started laughing. She clutched her stomach, doubling over, laughing as she slowly lowered herself into the pile of metal that she had been kicking around.

"He told me this was a sensitive mission," Cameron admitted weakly. "I thought it was some national security thing; he didn't say anything about a picture of him sharing an ice cream soda with Tony Stark."

"Yeah," his Soulmate managed to squeak out. "This is  _ so _ much worse!" And then she flopped back over into peals of laughter.

Cameron shrugged and put the tablet back on the desk. "At least this shows he trusts me."

"Not anymore, he doesn't," said a voice from the top of the stairs.

He turned to see Maria Hill standing there with a hand on her hip, looking, if it was possible, slightly amused.

"JARVIS told me you were looking for my office," she said.

"No, I—" Cameron began.

"He also told me that you and Darcy are Soulmates." She cocked her head at the still-giggling brunette.

"Darcy?" he echoed, looking across the room at her.

She was winding down. "JARVIS, my bae, would you please print that picture out on a fleece blanket or something so I can cuddle under it? I need more physical evidence of the Good Ship Fury/Tony."

"Of course, Miss Lewis; shall I arrange for it to arrive as soon as possible, or by the cheapest method available?"

"I need this thing in my life asap, J. Go all out. What's the point in having all the Hamiltons if you don't spend 'em every once in a while?"

"Lewis," Hill interrupted.

"Yes!" Darcy snapped to attention. "I am a professional, working in a professional environment!"

"Fangirl on your own time," Hill told her. "What are you doing up here?"

"I'm on on important mission. Jane's fancy dinglehopper won't send any readings because Tony's stupid robots,  _ soon to be ex-robots _ ," she added, glaring at the delinquent electronic assistants, "keep messing with it. She thought the wifi was wonky and I was supposed to reset the router or something, but then I found the real culprits." She shook her fist at them.

Hill nodded. "Everybody out." One of the robots extended an arm inquisitively. "No," she said. "You stay here. Clean this mess up without interfering with Doctor Foster's equipment." The robot lowered its arm apologetically.

"W-what about me?" Cameron wondered.

"I'll call Stark about the thumb drive," Hill assured him. "But as far as what happens next... I think somebody already has plans."

Cameron found himself being dragged toward the elevator.

"Yeah, we're  _ totally _ going out for ice cream," his Soulmate said as she hauled him along. "I wanna recreate that soda selfie and text it to Fury. Have you ever seen his face when he gets more and more exponentially pissed off? It's one of my life goals to bring that joy to world as often as possible."

Hill had a smile on her face and was shaking her head as the elevator doors closed behind them.

"So, what's your name, Happily Ever After?" she asked him.

"Uh, Cameron. Cameron Klein."

"And you're a normal person?" she asked. "Not a super-agent?"

He laughed. "Apparently."

"I'm glad," she said, giving him a million-volt smile. "I was kinda nervous once I met Hill, actually. I thought you might be a troublemaker."

Cameron shook his head. "I'm definitely not that."

"Except for the whole Mission Impossible thing up there," she reminded him.

"Well, that was only the one time."

She considered this. "I'm glad you tried it out at least," she said. "Not only do I get my Soulmate out of the deal, since you  _ completely _ screwed it up, I get a nice new throw for my couch."

Cameron laughed. "That's true," he said, then reached for her hand. "So..." He licked his lips and looked into her eyes. "What's  _ your _ name, Happily Ever After?"

She grinned. "The name’s Lewis. Darcy Lewis."

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy & Cam use "Happily Ever After" as a pet name for each other for the rest of ever.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/144917206548/mission-impossible)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
